DimetroFire
DimetroFire is an auxiliary Knight Zord in Power Rangers Jura Knights. It is based on a . Overview A giant Knight Zord based on a Dimetrodon, DimetroFire grants the abilities of the Blazing Fire Armour, which allows the user to use flame-based attacks. In combat, it wields the Knight Fan flame-style sail on its back, the Knight Blazing Fire Sword flame-style tail blade, and can breathe fire from its mouth. History At some point, DimetroFire was found and released by Drasoul for the Zmajurian's purpose. Jura TyraFire Megazord The Jura TyraFire Megazord is the combined form of Knight Zord Tyranno and DimetroFire, consisting of Tyranno's central zord formation, DimetroFire's Blazing Fire Totem as the head of Tyra Knight, DimetroFire's main body splits to form the dual Volcano Cannons, mounted on the shoulders, which can unleash massive blasts of fire at the enemy, DimetroFire's head is placed on the chest with Tyranno's drills attached to its crest, the flame on DimetroFire's right shoulder is placed on Tyranno's tail base, and Tyra Knight gains both the Knight Blazing Fire Sword and Knight Fan as its weapons. In this form, Tyra Knight's fighting skills improve, and it gains fire-based abilities. When Ryder equips the Blazing Fire Armour while piloting, TyraFire can increase heat to scalding temperatures. Its finisher is the Volcanic Slash, where the TyraFire Megazord performs three flame-based energy slashes that completely destroys the Monsaur. Appearances: Additional Formations SpinoFlash SpinoFlash is the combined form of DimetroFire and Mosa in Power Rangers Jura Knights. It is based on a . Jura FlashFire Tyra Knight Megazord The Jura FlashFire Tyra Knight Megazord is the combination of Tyranno, DimetroFire, and Mosa. It consists of Tyranno's central zord formation, Tyranno's head is attached to the left arm with both drills and one of its mini-gun as its spine, its Jura Totem is placed as its head, DimetroFire's main body splits to form the dual Volcano Cannon mounted on the shoulders, the Knight Blazing Fire Sword splits open and forms body armor with the flame on DimeVolcano's right shoulder attached to the top to form the helmet and visor of FlashFire Tyra Knight, and Mosa's tail (minus the KnighTrident) split to form the Knight Boarder pads for the feet, its missile launchers are placed on Tyra Knight's knee connectors, and Mosa's head is attached to the right arm with Tyranno's second mini-gun. In this form, FlashFire Tyra Knight can utilize fire, water and lightning abilities. Its attacks are the Flash Thunder Kick, delivering powerful lightning-charged spin kicks with the Knight Boarders, fire a stream of water from Mosa's jaws, create a large energy manifestation of Tyranno's head for a biting punch, and the Blazestorm blast from the Volcano Cannons, unleashing a swirling hurricane of flames. Its finisher is the Double Bite, where FlashFire charges Mosa's head with lightning and Tyranno's head with fire, delivering chomping energy punches to destroy the Monsaur. A variation exists where the Monsaur is sprayed with water from Mosa's mouth before being chomped by Tyranno's head. Appearances: Jura Totem |-|1 = |-|2 = The Blazing Fire Totem is the personal Jura Totem for DimetroFire. It enables Jura Red, Jura Black and Jura Blue to access the Blazing Armour, granting the user fire-based abilities. KSR-Red MERAMERA SOUL.png|Jura Red Blazing Armour KSR-Black MERAMERA SOUL.png|Jura Black Blazing Armour KSR-Blue MERAMERA SOUL.png|Jura Blue Blazing Armour Notes *to be added See Also *'' '' - Super Sentai counterpart in . Category:Zords Category:Power Rangers Jura Knights Category:Zords (Jura Knights) Category:Auxiliary Zords Category:Megazord Category:Red Zords Category:Orange Zords Category:Dinosaur Zord Category:Sentient Megazord Category:Three-Piece Megazords Category:Gokai-Volt Category:Four-Piece Megazords